Shinobi Seeker
by megatonhero369
Summary: Naruto finds a life-changing secret that WILL shake the shinobi world.
1. prologue

Prologue

Twelve years ago, a great demon attacked a ninja village hidden in the leaves. A lone ninja stood up to the beast; one Minato Namikaze-Lambert. However, in the end Minato sacrificed his life to seal the beast within his newborn son. Upon his last breath he wished for his son to be seen as a hero. Unbeknownst to him; his ancestral artefacts awakened on this day. So the power of the Titans reawaken around the world.

Time skip [10 years later]

"Come back here brat!"

"We got you now daemon!"

Another yearly attack on young Naruto Uzumaki's life. Hiding from his pursuers behind a strange building with creepy statues [A.N: This is a gothic building commissioned by the Fourth Hokage's grandparents.] Deciding to slip inside the strange place, Naruto opens a side window and slips in.

'Maybe I can rest a little here,' Naruto thought, 'seems like no one is here.'

"Hello," an aged voice calls out, "why are you hiding in here, friend?"

Naruto panics and stumbles away from his hiding place, scared that whoever it was is going to attack him.

"Please," Naruto beggs, "don't… Don't hurt m..me!"

"Why would I want to hurt you?" the voice asks.

"E..everyone attacks m..me," he stutters, "they call me a demon."

"You can't be a demon. You being in here means that you are a Casterwill."

"A what?"

"A Casterwill," the voice reaffirms, "they are a family of natural Seekers. You do know about Seekers, yes?"

Naruto shakes his head no and asks,"Are they anything like shinobi?"

"The only Shinobi I know is a Yami-Warrior Titan."

"Titan?"


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Time skip [3 weeks later]

"I'm back Cherrit-sensie," Naruto calls out, "can we start with calling other titans tonight?"

"Alright young Naruto," Cherrit the Yami-scout Titan answers, "however, did you think on what we discussed a few days ago? "

The small titan flies down beside Naruto with a box in its hands. Naruto knows that Cherrit wants him to succeed and grow up to be his very best, both as a shinobi and as a seeker.

"I have a few people in mind," Naruto responds, "one of them being Old-man Hokage."

"Very good," Cherrit praises, "now lets begin with Freelancer. He is a Crono-Warior Titan. Very easy to call upon."

"Alright," Naruto says while focusing on the amulet he was given, "COME FORTH FREELANCER!"

In a blinding light a huge lanky medieval knight with a huge box shield and lance. It looks around the room till it saw Naruto holding its amulet.

"It is an honor to be called by a seeker after so long, " Freelancer telepathically says while kneeling in front of Naruto, "what is it you need me for?"

Elsewhere

"Where are you Naruto," Hiruzen Sarutobi the Third Hokage sighs, "you better not be planning anything big. The last time we had to wipe everyone's memory of THAT…" he shivers, "no, don't even think about That."

"Lord Hokage," Iruka Irmano calls, "Naruto hasn't shown for class again today. "

"That's the twenty-fifth time this month in a row."

"Could he be planning anything big Lord Hokage ?"

"I hope not," Sarutobi sighs as he gets up from his chair to look out over Konoha, "for everyone's safety."

"YOU CAN'T SEE HIM RIGHT NOW BRAT, LORD HOKAGE IS…"a loud voice yells from behind a door. Only to be interrupted by…

"Touchram!"

Suddenly the door flies off its hinges to reveal Naruto. However, Naruto is dressed differently. He is now wearing a dark orange trench coat with a black T-shirt underneath with burnt orange slacks.

"Hey jiji," Naruto says grinning madly, "I want to show you something awesome!"


	3. sorry

Hey everyone. I'm sorry for the wait. Chapter 2 will be out soon. I had to move from my house to my new home Please be patient with me. Be back soon. Peace!


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What did you just do Naruto," the Third Hokage gasped in astonishment.

"Hehe," Naruto chuckles, " that is a part of what I want to show you jiji."

"Now Naruto," Cherrit chides as he flaps his way inside, "it is rather rude to destroy a door that you don't own. You don't want others to break your doors do you?"

"Sorry Cherrit," Naruto apologizes, "I just got excited for you to meet jiji, and…"

"NARUTO UZUMAKI," Iruka screams as he comes out of his state of shock, "WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE SAGE OF THE SIX PATHS HAVE YOU BEEN UP TO THI… What is that thing?"

"Apologizes friend," Cherrit interjects before Naruto can answer, "I have been training Naruto in the power of which he used to destroy the door."

"Don't be so dramatic Cherrit," Naruto humfs as he waves his hand, "Fineshape!"

Suddenly the door quickly rebuilds itself before everyone's eyes. At this everyone but Naruto and Cherrit's jaws fall to the floor.

"Alright let me explain," Cherrit exasperates, "my name is Cherrit and I am a Titan. Titans are beings from the Huntik lands. We bond to an individual with high concentration of 'Will' energy through our amulets which are hidden around the world. Those that are bonded with a Titan are known as Seekers. Naruto here is the descendant of my dear friends Lol and Sophie Lambert-Casterwill. Casterwills were the first ever Seekers, thus I thought it prudent to teach this young lad about his heritage. I apologise for the worry you must have had about him."

"What was the thing Naruto did to both break and fix the door?" The Third asks.

"Those jiji," Naruto explains eagerly, "were Will Spells. They are a lot like jutsu except you vocalize the name of the spell and require Will to use. Many you can just whisper and they'll have the same effect. Cherrit if I may?"

Naruto looks pleadingly at Cherrit; who sighs.

"It's up to you Naruto."

"Alright," he cheers, "catch jiji!"

As he says this Naruto tosses Hiruzen with a huge smile on his face.

Elsewhere

"Curse Itachi," a moody dark haired preteen (*cough*Sasuke*)rants, "I will make you pay for what you have done to our family."

Sasuke closes his eyes to remember that night.

_(Flashback: Sasuke's POV)_

'I was walking home that night from school to see…'

"ITACHI!" mom screams.

"**_So that this fleshbag's name_**," Itachi's distorted voice mused, "**_NO… I… HaVe… CoNtRoL_**."


End file.
